relic_of_lightfandomcom-20200215-history
Azathoth
'Azathoth '''is the undisputed lord of the Outer Gods and Lightsen's long-time enemy. He is the true main antagonist of [[Seeds of Evil|''Seeds of Evil]]. Characteristics Physical Appearance Azathoth has a truly eldritch look about him, having tentacles for hair, a brainless jaw for a right hand, fleshy bladed knobs on his left arm and right leg respectively, and markings that have an eldritch glow. His face is eyeless, rather having a swirl with a diamond shape at the center, and has a green orb attached to his forehead. Personality While Azathoth doesn't seem to have much of a personality, he is shown to be animalistic in nature, driven by the desire to spread chaos and destruction wherever he can. Despite this, he seeks revenge against Lightsen for his past actions against him and his family. Powers and Abilities Eldritch Physiology Azathoth, like many Great Old Ones and Outer Gods, is a being whose very existence defies the laws of nature and is, for the most part, not bound by the laws of the universe. His true form simply cannot be comprehended by mortal beings and is interpreted as either a deity to be worshiped or a monster to be feared. Because of his physiology, Azathoth has an unnatural presence about him, being described to be chaotic beyond even a god's belief. As a result, stealth is all but impossible. Ultipotence Azathoth is the most powerful of all Outer Gods and Great Old Ones, surpassing even his grandson Yog-Sothoth. He possesses power on par with that of the Arkean Master and Arkean Warriors, being a challenging opponent for even Lightsen. He is able to bend the fabric of reality, create and destroy anything, and open dimensional pockets. Omninescience Despite his unparalleled power, Azathoth is infinitely oblivious, therefore having no shred of knowledge whatsoever. However, that doesn't necessarily mean he is without a will of his own, as he commanded his son Nyarlathotep to enslave the universe even while sealed in the star VY Canis Majoris. Chaos Control Azathoth has a knack in manipulating chaos itself, as he is said to be chaos incarnate. He uses it to destoy multiple planets at a time. He can also warp, mutate, or even destroy the universe itself. Immortality Azathoth has nigh-absolute immortality, being able to overpower all living things, including other Outer Gods, heal from wounds instantly, and can essentially live beyond the end of time. Only Arkean Warriors and the Arkean Master can ultimately kill him. Giant Form Azathoth can transform into a titanic abomination, which is said to be his true form. In this form, he currently stands about as large as the star VY Canis Majoris. In his youth, he was as large as Jupiter. Day of Chaos The '''Day of Chaos '''is an event that only happens one day every 65 million years. The Outer Gods celebrate this dreaded day by causing distortions in time and space so powerful, not even gods have the ability to stop it. Azathoth mostly sleeps every 65 million years, then wakes to wreak chaos wherever he can. However, this was temporarily halted by the Arkean Master, as he, along with the Outer Gods, was sealed in the Twilight Zone until the Arkean cataclysm had occurred, freeing the Nuclear Chaos and the others once more. He was sealed once again by Lightsen in 670 million B.C., this time in a young VY Canis Majoris star. Now, Nyarlathotep seeks to release him to return this detested holiday once more. The Chaos Power within Azathoth is amplified, and as a result, the strength of all Outer Gods and Great Old Ones in existence is increased dramatically, while beings such as gods, neohumans, and aliens (excluding Arkeans) are rendered completely powerless. Trivia * Azathoth is loosely based on a Lovecraftian cosmic entity of the same name. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Primordial Beings